


四十三次日落

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Children's Literature, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, The Little Prince - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 星际流浪的Bilbo与孤独国王
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 4





	四十三次日落

01

当比尔博流浪到这颗星球上时，正好是日落时分。

第一脚踏上来他就觉得有什么不大一样——地面上柔软的长毛轻轻地搔刮着他赤裸的双脚，酥酥麻麻的。比尔博蹲下身仔细查看，发现那并不是他以为的植被，而是漂亮的深蓝色地毯。

把整个星球的土地都覆盖住了的地毯。

好奇怪的星球。比尔博正准备好好探索一下，突然听见身后传来一声低喝：

“你是谁！你为什么踩着我的披风！”

他转身看过去，看到不远处有一个王座——他之前本来以为那团阴影是岩石什么的，一个带着王冠的男人正坐在王座上生气地看着他。男人披着深蓝色的毛皮披风，那深蓝色的地毯正是从他身上延续到地面上，铺满了这个小小的星球。——哦不，是披风。

“我很抱歉。”为了让男人听到，比尔博大声回答道，“但是这里已经没有其他地方可以站了。”

“好吧。那我命令你踩在我的披风上。”男人说道，“我命令你走到我面前来。”

“请问，你是这里的国王吗？”比尔博慢慢地走近了王座，仰头看着男人问道。

“是的。”这位国王骄傲地扬了扬下巴。

“可是，这里没有其他人，你统治什么呢？”比尔博忍不住问道。他还特意环视了一圈，但他什么都没有看到，除了国王和他铺满了整个星球的披风。

“你就是我的臣民啊。”国王耐心地回答道，好不容易有人来接受他的统治，他总是比平常脾气好一点的，然后他指了指周围的星球，“这些，也都由我统治。”

可是我才刚刚来这里啊。比尔博想道。但是他没有说出口，他的注意力很快被另一件事占据了。

“您刚是说，这些星球都是您统治的？”比尔博很惊讶，也有些欣喜。于是他看着地平线上最后一点金光小心翼翼地问，“那我可以请求您让太阳再落下一次吗？我很喜欢看日落。”

国王低头看着比尔博，严肃地说道：“国王的命令必须是合理的，这样才会被服从。我能命令我的将军变成一条龙吗？不能。太阳当然会听从我的命令落山，但不是现在，而是他该落山的时候，也就是明天的这个时候。你可以等待。我的命令是不会错的。”国王满意地梳理了一下自己的胡子，认为自己又做了一个伟大的决策。

比尔博失望地耸了耸肩。最后一丝金光也被地平线吞没了，黑暗逐渐地吞噬了这个星球，唯一的照明是邻近星球反射的阳光——但也只能是让人不至于什么都看不见的亮度。下一次日落还要等上整整一天。

这颗星球上没有他想找的玫瑰，现在也没有他喜欢的日落，只有一个一直在发号施令的国王。

比尔博很沮丧，他想马上就离开。但他已经旅行很久了，需要好好休息一下。于是他有些低落地问道：“陛下，我可以在您的王座边睡一晚吗？”

“当然，”国王好像很喜欢跟他讲话，声音里都能听出明显的愉悦，“我命令你在我王座边睡一晚。”

比尔博耸了耸肩，在王座旁边躺下，马上他就睡着了。

柔软的地毯被他无意识地拉起来盖在身上，连梦都变得暖和了起来。

* * *

02

第二天，休息好了的比尔博向国王辞行。

“为什么？”国王很震惊，“不要走，我任命你为国务大臣！”

比尔博低头轻轻地踢着脚下的长毛地毯，或者是披风，管他是什么，反正他准备离开了。“我很抱歉，陛下，我对成为国务大臣没有兴趣。”

“那财务大臣？司法大臣？我可以让你成为除我以外权力最大的人！”国王急切地说道。他真的不怎么希望比尔博离开。除了好不容易有个人来让他统治这个理由外，他也真的已经孤独太久了。现在好不容易有了一个跟他说话的人，他竟然现在就要离开？

比尔博抬头看着国王，国王也在紧紧地盯着他，他的身子几乎都要探出王座了，但双手还是紧紧地抓着扶手，像是要保留自己的最后一点尊严一样。比尔博了解这种孤独的感受，但是大臣？他想他还是继续他的旅行吧。

“等等，别走，”比尔博打算转身时，国王伸出一只手按住了比尔博的肩膀，“你还没有看到日落。那大概还需要一会儿。”

噢那可不只是一会儿。

比尔博转头看向太阳，它才刚刚从星球的另一头跳出来，几乎还贴着地平线，要让它再落回星球的那一边，可不像在他的星球上那么容易。毕竟在这个星球上，一天只有一次日落。

比尔博叹了口气：“陛下，我在家的时候，曾经一天看过四十三次日落，一次不看也没有什么打紧的，要是我真的那么放不下，我就不会出来流浪了。”

国王的手还是没有松开。他沉默了一会儿，开口问道：“那你为什么要离开家呢？你喜欢看日落。我记得你说过。”

“我……”比尔博迟疑了一下，但他马上又觉得这没什么好隐瞒的，“我在找玫瑰花。”

“玫瑰花？”国王困惑地重复了一遍，“那是什么？”

比尔博用脚趾拨弄着柔软的长毛，好像对这项运动产生了浓厚的兴趣：“没什么，就是……我曾经有过一朵玫瑰花，但我不会照顾她，所以她凋零了。我想……我想再找到她。”

国王沉默了，按住比尔博肩膀的手也慢慢地松了力道。

“看起来您这里没有玫瑰花，鉴于……”比尔博小心地选择着措辞，“所以我……”

“但是我有这个。”国王打断了他的话，从怀里摸出一颗有些奇怪的种子，递给比尔博，“我不知道这是不是你要找的玫瑰花，你可以试试。”

比尔博从没见过这样的种子，他也直觉玫瑰的种子不会是这样，但是国王眼神中的期待有些触动了他，所以他将种子接了过来，仔细地观察了会儿种子的纹路，又抬头看着国王。国王抓着扶手的力道就好像要把那可怜的扶手捏碎一般。

比尔博突然觉得留下来几天也是可以的。如果——

“好的。只是……陛下，我并不想被别人统治，所以我不会担任那些职位。而且，说实在的，这里也没有其他人让我来管理了。”

国王思索了一会儿，最后决定同意比尔博的话，要知道，一个陪伴可不是每天都能碰到的，这可比那些冷冰冰的星球有意思多了。“好。我命令你跟我平等。”国王威严地说道，而比尔博忍不住笑了起来。“平等的人之间可是不存在命令的，陛下。不过，如果我们要种下这颗种子的话，可得有一块真正的土地才行。”比尔博踢了踢脚下的地毯耸了耸肩，“这个可不行。”

“噢。”国王咕哝了一声，“这个很好解决。”他将披风用力往旁边扯了扯，王座的前方露出了一块土地，那块常年不见光日的土地光秃秃的，闪着与国王眼睛里一样期待的光芒。

“怎么能让土地荒成这样呢。”比尔博叹了一口气，蹲下来给那颗种子挖了个坑。他的星球上到处都覆盖着植被，只有火山上才寸草不生。

“那么，如果我们要平等的话，应该要重新自我介绍一下吧，”比尔博一边挖着土一边头也不抬地说，“我的名字是比尔博·巴金斯，您呢？”

国王沉默了很久，久到比尔博都已经将种子在土里埋好还拍了几下，他还是没有回答。比尔博疑惑地看向国王，发现国王的表情皱着眉，好像同他一样疑惑。

“名字……？”他茫然地低声说道，仿佛这个名词就像玫瑰一样陌生。

* * *

03

“索林。”

当比尔博坐在他新种下的种子旁边，等着看恒星的光芒被地平线逐渐吞没时，头顶上传来国王的声音。

“什么？”他没有听清，仰头看向国王。国王直视着王座前方，他的半边脸被还没消失的日光照亮，另一边则隐在阴影中。听到比尔博的话，他侧过头看着比尔博，于是他的脸都笼在了阴影里。

“索林。你问过我的名字，我叫索林。”他认真地解释了一遍。

“噢。”比尔博点点头，冲他微笑了起来，“很高兴认识你，索林。”

“很久没有人叫过我的名字了。我也很高兴见到你，比尔博。真的。”国王似乎也想笑一下，但在比尔博看来，他只不过是扯了扯右边的嘴角。

然后，两个人一起沉默了。国王转过头看着已经落下一半的太阳，他的脸全都暴露在了阳光下，从比尔博在的地方看过去，能看到国王长长的睫毛，这让国王严肃的气质一下子有了些许柔和。

长睫毛轻轻地颤动了几下，国王再次开口了：“你要找的玫瑰，是什么样子的？”

玫瑰？

在这逐渐逐渐变得昏暗起来的傍晚，去回忆他曾经拥有过的一朵花，似乎的确是个还不错的点子。

当然，那朵花从不承认被他拥有，不过他也不是非要占有她不可。

本来就是不知从哪里吹过来的意外，也不知道静静地在土里潜伏了多久，有一天，比尔博熟悉的野草野花中，突然就冒出了一棵他不熟悉的幼苗。

惊奇的他自然就对这棵幼苗关注了起来——如果是一棵树就麻烦了，他得趁她还小就铲除掉她。

说到这里，比尔博皱着眉看向他把种子埋下去的地方，说道：“对了，如果这颗种子会长成树的话，我们就得注意尽早把它拔掉了，不然它会把星球全都霸占，这是很危险的！说起来你真的不知道它是什么种子吗？”

索林含糊地应了一声，问道：“后来那棵幼苗怎么样了？”

后来？那棵幼苗自然没有变成树。但她慢悠悠地长啊长，长到比所有的野草和野花都要高，长到比尔博已经从家里翻出了铁铲，犹豫着要不要铲掉她的时候，她在枝头挂了一个花苞。

是一株花？比尔博伸手想摸摸那个小小的花苞，却不慎被茎上的刺扎了一下。噢，一朵防备心有些强的花，比尔博吹了吹被刺扎得有点疼的手指，把铁铲收了起来。

花苞也慢悠悠地长着，挂了很久也不见开。比尔博每天都坐在她旁边，一边看着日落一边跟她说话，可花从来也不回应他——当然，她还没准备好开放呢。这是一朵很漂亮的花，比尔博只消看她的茎叶就知道。

然后有一天他起来的时候，那朵花开了，红色的花瓣一层层百褶裙一般错落有致地交叠在一起，淡黄色的花蕊躲在中间，只露出一点点头。她看上去开了有一会儿了，花瓣上还挂着小小的露珠。花儿抬起叶子半遮着脸小小地打了个哈欠，瞟了比尔博一眼，但是没有说话。

比尔博有些不好意思地开口了：“早啊，你终于开了。你真漂亮。”

花儿晃了晃枝叶，假装不经意地抖了抖花瓣，换了个更加娇艳的姿势，懒懒地开口说道：“你起得真晚啊。我都饿了。”

“真抱歉。”比尔博羞愧地说道，昨晚他看书看晚了一些，现在太阳已经快要移到半空中了，不知是今天的第几次。他从家门口的小水池里舀了一些水浇在了花儿的根部，然后又去浇其他的花草。那朵花儿在他后面轻轻地咳了一声：“你在做什么？”

“我在浇花啊。”比尔博结束了他的工作，在花儿旁边坐了下来。

“为什么浇它们？”她的语气有点不屑，“不过是些野花而已。”

“它们都是我的花啊。”比尔博不在意地笑了笑，看着花儿说，“就像你一样。”

“什么？”花儿愤怒地抖了抖叶子，“我可是一朵玫瑰，我不是任何人的花，再这么说我就让你知道厉害！”她亮了亮身上的刺。

果然防备心很强呢。比尔博扁了扁嘴，忍不住笑了起来，眼睛瞟向了刚刚他放在一旁的水壶。花儿注意到了他的眼神，花瓣似乎更红了一点，于是她气呼呼地扭过头，不再跟比尔博说话。比尔博也没有在意，像他每一天都会做的那样，静静地看着太阳慢慢地沉入地平线。

大概是沉默了太久，玫瑰花扭了扭身子，做出一副毫不在乎的样子硬邦邦地说道：“你在看什么？”

“我在看日落。”比尔博回答道。

“那有什么好看的，我已经看过无数遍了。”花儿漫不经心地整理着自己的花瓣，不屑地说道。

她在说谎，她今天才开放。比尔博笑了笑，什么都没说。

原谅一朵有些骄傲的花有什么难的呢

“但她还是会每天陪我一起看日落。她脾气不怎么好，当我去浇别的花草时她总会发脾气，但发完脾气后都会再别扭地跟我和好。我那时不懂她是想让我多关注她，还总是惹她生气，一次争吵后，下了很大的雨，她犟着不肯让我给她加上罩子，然后她就离开我了。我又回到独自一人看日落的日子了。这让我很……难受。”

太阳落了下去，星星亮了起来。

比尔博自顾自地说着，国王也一直没有出声打断。直到沉默的空气再次在他们之间蔓延起来，比尔博才听到了另一个人的声音：“以后，我可以陪你一起看日落。”

比尔博仰头看向国王，国王的眼睛就像那些星星一样，微微地闪着光。

* * *

04

比尔博发现这颗星球很神奇。

他昨天才把这颗种子种下去，还发了一会儿愁要上哪去找水，但今天无意间瞟了一眼，竟然看到那一片荒土中出现了一点点绿意。

“竟然这么快就发芽了！”比尔博惊叫道，他小心翼翼地蹲了下来，仔细地查看着。

的确。无论这听上去多么不可思议，那的确是一棵小小的嫩芽，它的叶子甚至都还没展开，只能看到一点点嫩绿色的茎。

“你发现了什么？”国王坐在王座上有些好奇地问道。比尔博把几乎埋到土里的头抬起来，朝着国王招了招手：“索林，快来看！”

国王抓着王座的扶手，迟疑了一下，没有动。

“快来看呀，那颗种子发芽了！”比尔博像是没有发现他的犹豫，依然兴奋地朝他伸着手。

国王用力地捏了一下王座的扶手，终于慢慢地站了起来，从那个华贵的王座和那件臃肿的披风中走出来，走到了比尔博的身边，低下头看着那棵嫩苗。

“它……它很可爱。”国王的声音里有一些讶异，“我从没见过种子发芽的样子。”

“看出来了。”比尔博笑了起来，“如果这个星球的土地里有种子，只怕早就长满了植物吧，不过你的种子到底是哪里来的？”

“我……不记得了，大概是以前从别处带过来的吧。”国王看上去不是很愿意说这个。他在比尔博旁边坐了下来，手伸向那棵小芽，不过并没有碰上去，他就像隔空轻轻摸了它一下，然后就收回了手。

他们就在种子旁边坐了一整天。直到太阳下山，国王都没有再回到他的王座。

那棵嫩芽慢慢地生长着。

或许用慢慢来形容并不合适，因为太阳每次升起的时候，比尔博就会发现它又长高了很多。现在，它已经超过他的玫瑰花的高度了，但它还是没有停下来的意思，也没有挂出任何一个花苞。

比尔博蹲在幼苗的边上，皱着眉看着已经变成浅褐色的茎，说道：“索林，我觉得这家伙不是一朵花，它看上去像是一棵树。我们应该把它铲除掉。”

索林走到他身边，俯身看着才只挂了几片叶子的枝条，说道：“让它生长下去吧，我喜欢它。”

“可是树的危害是很大的！”比尔博急得跳了起来，“它们会越长越大，到后来整个星球都会被它们占满。我认识一个人，他就是放任了三棵猴面包树苗，结果后来他的星球上全是树根，连个落脚的地方都没有！”

“那可以坐到树上去呀。”索林不以为意地笑了笑。

“不，索林，你没有意识到这件事的严重性，你听我说……”

“如果把它铲除掉，你就要走了吧。”国王突然打断了比尔博的话。

比尔博愣住了，他张口想要说什么，但什么都没有说出来，只能默默地看着那棵正在被决定命运的小苗。

国王仿佛早就料到了他的反应，他温和地笑了笑，拍了拍比尔博的肩膀，说道：“就让它长大吧，没有关系。这颗星球已经寂寞太久了。”

幸运的树苗存活了下来，而两个刚刚讨论完它生死的人坐在它的旁边，沉默地看着太阳慢慢地挪到了西边。

* * *

05

白昼与黑夜各占了一方，而这颗小星球就在他们之间不紧不慢地转动着，每转一圈，那棵树的影子就更长一点——现在看来，它的确是树无疑了。比尔博每天都将它周围的披风掀开露出新的土地，但第二天它就又贴在披风的边缘上了。被不断掀开的披风渐渐在它周围堆成连绵的小丘，比尔博每天就坐在这个小丘上，在一个本子上写写画画，索林也陪着他一起——他现在已经不怎么回到他的王座上了。

“太硬了。”比尔博问起时他含糊地说道。

不过无论比尔博的一天都在做些什么，只要太阳移到了西边，即将贴近地平线，他就会放下手中所做的事，专注地看着落日，从来都不会错过。

“为什么每天都要看落日？”索林坐在他身旁问道，他们正靠着树干并排坐着，任夕阳把柔和的余晖洒在他们身上。

“喜欢吧……”比尔博迟疑着说，是那种正专注于另一件事时表现出来的漫不经心。

“你以前说过一次不看也没有什么要紧的。”索林沉默了一会儿，还是忍不住说道。

比尔博有些惊讶地看了他一眼，好像吃惊于索林还记得他当时为了离开随口说出的那句话，不过索林并没有看他，他也就转过头，说道：“以前我的星球上，日落从来不是一件难得的事，有时候你正做着事，太阳就从你头顶飞快的跑过了一圈，所以没什么好在意的。就算我喜欢日落，也不会专心地守着看每一次。但是来到了这里，每天只有一次日落，于是那短暂的景色就显得更加珍贵，更加值得……让人放下别的事来观赏。”

比尔博说话的时候，索林转过头来看着他。比尔博脸上微微挂着笑，但他的眼睛里又似乎透出一丝忧郁。

“为什么，”索林微微靠近了一些，“那天会一天看四十三次日落？”

比尔博垂下眼帘，他的睫毛轻轻颤动了几下：“那天是我的花儿死掉的日子。”

索林僵住了，然后他慢慢地靠回了原位，与比尔博一起看着已经一半沉下去的夕阳。

“我觉得，”比尔博慢慢地开口说道，“日落是世上最美的景色。当你看着太阳慢慢地下沉，天空越来越暗，直到黑夜降临，那种感觉，我不知道怎么说，就像是……经历了一生。”

索林沉默着，过了一会儿，他突然站起身来说道：“如果我们在日落的时候追上太阳，那我们不就一直在日落之中了吗？”

比尔博愣愣地看着他。

“走吧，”索林朝着比尔博伸出手，“我们去追日落。”

年幼的时候，你有没有想过追上太阳的脚步？

也许这听上去太不可思议，但在一颗小小的星球上，追上太阳是一件相当可行的事。他们只跑了一段路就追上了在天上慢悠悠地行走着的太阳，然后他们就跟着太阳的步伐走了一段，享受了一段相当长的愉悦的傍晚时光。

突然，索林拉着比尔博奔跑起来。

他们的速度很快就超过了太阳，于是他们从白天跑进了黑夜，又从黎明跑进了正午。白昼与黑夜沉默地看着他们来来回回，树和王座也沉默地充当着地标。最后，疲惫的两个人并排躺在地上，看着漫天的繁星。

“比尔博……我们这样，算不算经历了很多个一生？”过了很久后，索林轻轻地问道。

比尔博没有回答。索林侧过头，看到了他安静的睡颜。

日子就在追逐太阳中过得更加快了。

他们也不总是奔跑，有时候他们只是绕着星球一圈一圈地走着，有时聊聊天，有时沉默不语。太阳一会儿在他们前面，一会儿落到了他们后面。

有一天，他们在散步的时候突然听到了一声巨响，整个星球仿佛都颤抖了一下。两个人惊讶地对视了一眼，朝着声音传来的方向跑过去。

那是树在的地方。

它已经越来越大，这些天，越来越多的树根相互纠缠着突出地面，几乎侵占了王座周围的所有地方。而今天，似乎是侵略到王座底下的树根已经足够多了，它们终于将王座推倒了。

“……我早说过，种树是很危险的，你看，你的王座都没地方放了。”惊讶之后，比尔博有些无奈地说道，“很快这个星球就要被这颗树霸占了。”

“那就随它去吧。”索林说道，然后他按着比尔博的肩膀，将他转到面对自己的方向，认真地说道，“比尔博，从你来到这里，我们已经一起看过了四十三次日落。现在，可以让我陪你一起去找你的玫瑰花吗？”

走吧。

好。


End file.
